


Darkness

by Susan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Me and Thee 100 LJ drabble community- prompt was darkness</p></blockquote>





	Darkness

The lights go out each night at ten. The moment always catches him by surprise, even after all this time. A few years back, he paid Frankie Donovan three cartons of smokes to find him a flashlight. That flashlight eventually cost him three weeks in solitary. In the dark. He wondered if anyone else appreciated the irony of that.

He doesn’t need the flashlight anymore. 

Now, he lies in the darkness and whispers to himself and listens for the voices. The ones that tell him that he did the right thing. That if Starsky had to die, so did Gunther.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Me and Thee 100 LJ drabble community- prompt was darkness


End file.
